Por qué las letras no son lo mejor
by Gaby007
Summary: Por qué no importaba si no tenía lo que tanto soñó desde hace años. Con Naruto a su lado, no necesitaba una carta para confiar en su amor, no necesitaba palabras escritas. Era mejor escucharlo. Mucho, mucho mejor. Por qué las letras no son las mejores ¿Verdad, Sasuke? SASUNARU LIME YAOI


Los personajes no son míos. La historia me pertenece enteramente a mí, Gabriela, conocida como Gaby007

Antes de subir un yaoi, sí chicas, también escribo yaoi con contenido lemon. Si les interesa, mientras esperan, podrían leer mi fanfic de "Secreto entre Sayajines" de Goku x Vegeta. Se me ocurrió este momento humorístico de Sasuke y Naruto

Inspirada en el MEME de Facebook, la llama "Ola ke ase?" De una vez digo que sólo el inicio. Estaba aburrida en mi face y después se me ocurrió esto. ¿Extraño, verdad?

Universo Alterno.

_**CONTENIDO DE LIME**_

El _**lime**_ no es tan fuerte como el lemon, el lime, para mí, se conforma de simples caricias antes de llegar a la "acción" que es el lemon.

EL _**lemon**_, como dije antes, lo haré en otro fanfic. Posiblemente lo subiré para mañana, no estoy segura.

Sin más, los dejo leer.

**Por qué las letras no son lo mejor.**

Naruto estaba cómodamente dormido, casi encima del escritorio de su habitación. Había salido antes del instituto bajo la excusa de no sentirse bien, pero la verdad era que sólo quería irse de aquél infierno para poder dormir, y así esperaría a su novio; Sasuke. Y en eso estaba, cumpliendo "el trabajo"

-¡Naruto! ¡Naruto!-

Naruto Uzumaki se despertó de repente al escuchar esos rugidos con su nombre. Roló los ojos y se acomodó mejor en el escritorio, con el dorso de las manos se limpió algo de baba que tenía en la comisura del labio inferior y después, con la misma mano, ocultó un enorme bostezo.

_Viene de malas…_

Pensó al escuchar un portazo tremendo, siendo seguido de grandes pasos que parecían los de un dinosaurio furioso. Soltó un pesado suspiro y esperó a ver a Sasuke Uchiha pasar por su puerta, que siempre mantenía abierta a no ser que se estuviese cambiando o algo parecido. Y como lo pensó, un hombre de 17 años, con piel blanca y ojos fríos de un color negro como lo era su cabello alocado que terminaba en puntas, entró con rapdiez hasta detenerse delante de él. Sintió como las manos del Uchiha lo tomaban del cuello de su camisa naranja y se sintió impulsado, hasta quedar parado a la perfección delante del Uchiha, realmente parecía cabreado.

-Hola, ¿qué haces, Sasuke…?- pregunto adormilado.

-Tú, escritorio, plumas, papeles…- y así el Uchiha comenzó a decir nombres de objetos de escritorio, confundiendo al Uzumaki más de lo que ya estaba. -…Recortes y tu imaginación. Quiero una puta carta para ya.- dijo tajante soltándolo y después mirándolo con atención.

¿A qué se debía su enojo?

Simple, era como una ecuación de primer grado, sencilla, al menos para él.

Después de salir del Instituto, cuando estaba acomodando sus pertenencias en su mochila, había escuchado la conversación de Sai y Kiba. Recordó las palabras usadas por ellos dos.

_-Ese Gaara…- comenzó Sai. -Gracias a él tengo todo un cuaderno de dibujo lleno de cartas, necesito también una bola mucho más grande…- murmuró su copia barata; Sai, por lo bajo. Pero lo suficiente como para poder escuchar. –Kiba, estoy seguro que Hinata también te está hostigando con cartas de amor, ¿no es así?- rió el chico con la piel pálida, en extremo, necesitaba broncearse o algo, salir más al sol. –Definitivamente somos unos enamorados.- Kiba asintió con una sonrisa en su rostro._

_Kiba comenzó a hablar: -Tengo mi cartera llena de las cartas más pequeñas, en mi mochila tengo las medianas y en mi habitación las grandes. Esa chica sí que me ama, si no voy errado, hoy me dará otra nueva en la salida…- dijo pensativo._

_¡Lo hacían para molestarlo! Estaba seguro. Esos bastardos sabían que nunca antes había recibido una carta de Naruto, era eso, o él ya tenía sus pensamientos alborotados._

_¡Maldición!_

_Sus manos se volvieron puños al saber que Naruto, aún después de 4 años de noviazgo, no le había mandado ninguna carta. ¿Acaso no sabía que él también quería una? ¿El sólo hecho de no expresar libremente sus sentimientos, para el Uzumaki, era un "no"? _

_Casi desde que tuvieron las primeras semanas juntos había querido una carta de Naruto. Pero este siempre se negaba. Salió con pasos apresurados del el salón y se dirigió a la salida de ese enorme edificio. ¡Ese Naruto lo escucharía!_

Naruto miró con curiosidad al Uchiha delante de él.

-No sé de qué hablas, Sasuke-teme…- dijo sinceramente. –No te escribiré cartas, es patético para mí, un hombre, hacer eso.- dijo serio y después se soltó de su agarre. Su mirada cambió de una fría a una amistosa y extrovertida. -¡Mejor vallamos a comer Ramen, me muero de hambre´ttebayo!-

Naruto comenzó a caminar a la salida de su habitación creyendo que el ojinegro seguía sus pasos, pero no era así. Al pasar al lado de Sasule este lo detuvo del brazo y lo encaró con ojos fieros.

-Quiero carta, para hoy.- dijo con seriedad.

-¡Soy un hombre, no escribo niñadas como esas!-

Bien, el Uchiha comenzaba a enojarse. ¿Niñadas? Estaba jugando con fuego, le demostraría que nadie sale ileso después de echarle algo en cara, sobre todo a un Uchiha. Su orgullo no le dejaba dejar las cosas así de simples para el blondo.

-Pues a este _hombre-_ dijo con sarcasmo. Naruto frunció las cejas al notar esto. – Le gusta por atrás…- exclamó burlón con una sonrisa Uchiha, de arrogancia extrema. –Y si a ese _hombre _le gusta eso, es parecido a una mujer. Así que no se queje y escríbame una puta carta de amor. No me hago responsable por mis actos.- dijo serio el Uchiha.

Naruto, ofendido y sonrojado al extremo. Se soltó del agarre que el pelinegro tenía sobre su brazo y lo encaró. Azul y Negro se encontraron en una lucha por ver quién mantenía por más tiempo, hasta que Naruto retiró la mirada con rapidez, enojado consigo mismo por no poder ganarle al Uchiha en una simple pelea de miradas.

-¿Importa el contenido?- preguntó entre dientes, evitando a toda costa encontrarse con la mirada negra de su novio.

Sasuke soltó un suspiro y su cara se volvió más tranquila. No quería pelear con Naruto, pero conociéndolo, sabía que no tenía de otra.

-No importa, sólo quiero una carta. Por favor…- susurró esto último.

Demasiada humillación para un Uchiha hacerse de rogar.

-¿Dijiste algo? No entendí lo último, Sasuke.- preguntó curioso Naruto, quién no había podido escuchar lo último gracias a que el _teme_ lo había susurrado.

Sasuke soltó un suspiro.

-Si no lo deseas, no la escribas.- miró directo a los ojos azules de Naruto, tensándolo por la intensidad de los ojos negros que lo miraban. –Pero si la escribes, me harías muy feliz.- dijo lo último con una asombrosa seriedad. –Ahora…- se acomodó mejor en la pose de arrogancia característica de su familia. –Iré a comprar tomates, después te veo.- y se fue del departamento que compartía con el rubio.

Y Naruto miró como Sasuke desaparecía de su vista, después de cerrar la puerta. Miró con atención los papeles rojos y negros en su escritorio junto a una pluma con tinta color azul. Si no lo pensaba desde su respectiva, sería bueno hacerle la dichosa carta al Uchiha, para estar más tranquilo con su relación con él. Después de todo, su cara fue de decepción cuando él se negó rotundamente a escribirle esa carta.

¡Él era su novio!

Tenía que darle eso que quería.

Sus mejillas enrojecieron al recordar que, efectivamente, Sasuke era su Seme, no podía negarse a casi nada. O eso le decía su mente. Pero su corazón sabía que lo que hacía no tenía nada que ver con eso. ¿Qué tenía de malo, después de todo, querer hacerle una carta a su teme? Quizá el mismo era igual de orgulloso que el Uchiha, quizá él quería hacerle esa carta. Quizá él quería dársela personalmente con una sonrisa. Quizá él quería ver la cara de Sasuke al recibir esa dichosa carta.

Con una mirada de completa determinación se volvió a sentar en la silla del escritorio y colocó en una ordenada, según él, fila de hojas de bi colores. Unas tijeras estaban a su lado, junto a algunos pinceles. Imaginación y haría a su Seme feliz.

Sonrió.

¡Manos a la obra!

¿O sería al papel...?

**[…]**

_(Esta parte es para hacer pasar algo de tiempo en las compras de Sasuke por tomates, y ante la imaginación de Naruto, disfrútenla, no tiene nada que ver con el fanfic. Me dio la gana ponerla) (xD)_

-¡Oe, amigo!- gritó José a Abel.

Abel miró atento a José, esperando a que siguiera con lo que sea que fuera a decir.

-Nnh.- respondió este.

-Necesito tu opinión, Abel.-

-Escúpelo.- dijo Abel, después miró atento, sea lo que sea, esperaba que fuese rápido. Ya tenía el nuevo Warcraft y lo quería jugar ahora mismo, después el Grand Theft Auto V y final mente Black & White 2. _(Eso, es lo que yo hago xD Soy chica gamer)_

-Tengo más de 6 horas sentado en la computadora, ¿qué me recomiendas?- preguntó José a su amigo Abel.

Este sonrió mostrando sus blancos dientes.

-Gaby me hizo la misma pregunto, te responderé lo mismo.- José lo miró ansioso. Abel soltó una risa burlona. -¡Siéntate en una silla, debe ser doloroso sentarse en la computadora, idiota!-

Y se fue corriendo, dejando con cara de Póker a José.

**[…]**

-¡Dobe, estoy en casa!-

Se extrañó un poco al no recibir respuesta. Alzó los hombros y se encaminó a dejar las compras, pues se le había antojado pasar por más cosas además de tomates, y las dejo en la gran despensa. Nunca estaba de más ser precavido, ¿no?

Se retiró el cinturón y desabrochó completamente su camisa para una mayor comodidad. Después de todo, ese cuerpo ya lo conocía a la perfección Naruto, y estaba en su casa. ¿Por qué no? De una vez se desabrochó el pantalón, más no se lo quito, dejando a la vista su bóxer negro.

-¡Oe, dobe! ¡Estoy en casa!-

Nuevamente sin respuesta.

Soltó un suspiro y subió las escaleras para llegar a la segunda planta. Se adentró en la única puerta abierta, la habitación que compartía con el blondo. Y al entrar se encontró con el rubio de ojos azules dormido en su cama, parecía agotado. Como si hubiese hecho algo que sobrepasaba con creces a él. Una sonrisa pequeña adornó su rostro y se encaminó a la cama, para después sentarse al lado del blondo que se mantenía relajado, con los ojos cerrados y el rostro lleno de tinta. Sonrió, seguramente estaba haciendo los deberes del instituto o algo parecido.

Una de sus manos, sin su permiso, comenzó a acariciar la mejilla de Naruto, delineando con suavidad esas extrañas marcas que tenía en las mejillas con ternura desconocida para él. Delineó no una, ni dos, si no cuatro veces esas marcas y después su mano fue bajando con levedad hasta su cuello. Las cosas se comenzaban a poner calientes para él.

¿Hace cuánto con tocaba a su dobe?

¿Dos semanas? ¿Una y media?

No lo recordaba, y no quería recordarlo.

Su mano desabrochó con maestría los botones de la pijama de ranas de su novio.

-Sasuke-teme… E-Ese es mi ramen, ´ttebayo…-

-Ese es tu ramen, pero tú eres mío…- murmuró Sasuke.

Con cuidado, logró que el cuerpo del Uzumaki quedara de espaldas al colchón de la cama. Se colocó sobre él, colocando sus manos como punto de apoyo justo a la altura de la cabeza de su koi y bajó con lentitud la cabeza. Comenzó a repartir suaves besos por todo el cuello de Naruto.

-Sasuke…-

No hizo caso a las palabras de Naruto. Siguió saboreando la piel del Uzumaki. Para él, era estúpido encontrarle sabor a la piel, pués no sabía a nada para él, pero sí tenía el olor, ese dependía de la comida, y le gustaba mucho el olor de Naruto. Gruño con sorpresa al sentir una mano intrusa que amenazaba con desabotonar en cualquier momento una a uno de los botones de su camisa azul rey.

-Estabas despierto…- dijo él.

-Desde el inicio, no pude dormir.- mintió para no quedar tan mal frente a su koi.

¡Por supuesto que estaba dormido! Pero una salvaje mordida en su cuello lo había despertado, y, al abrir los ojos, el olor de Sasuke ya había penetrado en sus fosas nasales, logrando que se calmara. Ya tenía una semana o dos desde que no se tocaban, su cuerpo le exigía tener al Uchiha dentro de él, añoraba sentirlo llenarlo por completo, extrañaba sus besos en todo su cuerpo, extrañaba sentir esos labios contra los suyos, lo extrañaba a él…

Mejor para él, si Naruto estaba despierto, eso haría las cosas más fáciles para él. Subió a reclamar los labios carnosos y suaves de Naruto, siendo rápidamente correspondido por él.

-Te amo, Naruto. ¿Lo sabes, verdad?-

-Quizá…-

-Es ahora donde me dices "yo igual" idiota…-

-Me dejaste mucho tiempo sólo, teme. Casi me voy como perro en celo con otro…- murmuró entre besos Naruto.

-Tú haces eso, y yo te amarro a la cama, dobe egoísta…-

La lengua de Sasuke fue la primera en entrar en la cavidad bucal de Naruto. Explorando lo antes explorado. Volviéndolo a marcar como suyo, como Naruto era, sólo de su propiedad. De un Uchiha. Cualquier persona con cerebro se alejaría al ver al rubio con él, eso le gustaba. Le gustaba el respeto que le tenían a él y a Naruto.

Naruto gimió al sentir una mano deslizarse por su pecho dormido hasta su entrepierna, que comenzaba a alzarse. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron un poco y apretó las piernas. Separó sus labios de los de Sasuke con rapidez, su cabeza se echó para atrás y un fuerte jadeo salió de sus labios al sentir como la mano de Sasuke apretaba su miembro. Un gemido tras otro estaba siendo escuchado por los oídos de un Sasuke con el ego elevado, el orgullo intacto, y con un mástil entre manos, literal. El miembro de Naruto era casi igual al suyo, era aceptable. Sólo que el de él estaba más desarollado.

Naruto arqueó su espalda un poco más al sentir como la mano de Sasuke se movía de arriba abajo con una pequeña presión que lo estaba volviendo loco. Extrañaba al maldito, lo aceptaba. Sentía que a cada roce de sus labios se moriría, se estremecía al escuchar su voz y casi se desmayaría de placer con sólo sentir su aliento mezclado con el suyo, de nadie más. Era un uke posesivo, pero con un cuerpo como el de Sasuke tenía que ser precavido, nadie le quitaría a su teme. Ni la pelirrosa que siempre lo acosaba.

-¡Ah! Sasuke, estás frío…-

Comenzó a revolverse al sentir la fría mano de Sasuke pasar de largo por el elástico de su pantalón de la pijama. En pocas ocasiones usaba bóxer, la mayoría de veces para dormir sólo se ponía un pantalón. Este caso no era diferente.

-Así que el dobe está desnudo…- rio el Uchiha.

Deslizó con lentitud digna de un caracol su mano hasta alcanzar el vello púbico del rubio. Se entretuvo un poco jugando con este y de vez en cuando pellizcando la piel de la ingle de su novio, tensándolo de dolor y placer perfectamente combinados.

-Sasuke, por favor…-

No soportaba esa lentitud de Sasuke, su miembro estaba alzado y necesitado. Quería que por fin lo tocara y aliviara ese dolor que comenzaba a hacerse presente en su entrepierna. Peor para su desgracia, al Uchiha le gustaba cabrearle, lo sabía.

-¿Qué es lo que ruegas, dobe?-

-Kuso…-

¿Tenía que decirlo? ¿De verdad?

No.

-No quiero nada…-

Después de esas semanas de abstinencia sabía que el Uchiha estaba tan o más ansioso por tener su cuerpo. Al final, él ganaría, por fin le ganaría una al Uchiha.

No se esperó para nada esa respuesta, nunca se le ocurrió eso. Sentía como la base del miembro de Naruto, que tocaba su muñeca, estaba dura y alzada, señal de que lo necesitaba, pero al parecer Naruto no quería admitirlo, está bien. Podría esperar.

Cinco, diez, quince… Los minutos pasaban, cada uno perdido en sus pensamientos. No se habían movido para nada. Casi estaban 25 minutos en esa misma posición, solo respirando y calientes, aunque sus erecciones se volvieron algo más débiles que al inicio, pues el tiempo hacía eso.

-¡Al menos soy sincero!-

¡Increíble! ¡Le había ganado a un Uchiha! Celebró su primera victoria con un fuerte gemido que salió desde lo más profundo de su garganta al sentir como la mano de Sasuke descendía por fin y tocaba eso que tanto lo molestaba por el escozor.

-Creo que pagarás por hacerme esperar, Na-ru-to…-

Y temió por su trasero. ¡Vaya que sí!

**[…]**

Sasuke estaba recostado en el sillón de la sala, aún en el departamento. Mirando una película de acción con un Naruto que se había quedado dormido encima de él. Ambos portaban aún sus manisas desabotonadas, sus pantalones, calcetones e incluso las sandalias y zapatos se habían quedado en la habitación de arriba.

-Ramen… ´ttebayo…-

El Uzumaki sólo decía estupideces cuando estaba dormido, o al menos casi todas las veces.

Bajó un poco el volumen del televisor plasma para no despertar a Naruto. Miró con una sonrisa la cara de su kitsune, estaba tan relajado encima de él. Lo dejó tan cansado en la habitación de arriba, de eso estaba seguro. Su mirada se posó en un diminuto sobre en un bolso de la camisa de la pijama de Naruto. Con curiosidad, llevó su mano hasta él y leyó lo que estaba al frente de un sobre naranja con motas y círculos mal hechos en su minoría, en color rojo fuerte, que hacía que sobresaliese.

_De Naruto._

_Para Sasuke-teme._

¡¿Acaso eso era…?! ¡¿Será posible?!

Su corazón se aceleró más rápido. Sus ojos se humedecieron y su garganta se secó. Miró la cara de Naruto, parecía en un profundo sueño. Mejor para él, así no lo descubriría.

Abrió el sobre y miró una hoja de papel en un peculiar color morado, la desdobló y miró una caligrafía algo fuerte, letras algunas más grandes que las otras, pero todas muy delicadas. Sin duda alguna esa era la letra de Naruto. Tragó saliva, para humedecer algo su garganta, y prosiguió a leer el contenido.

_Discúlpame por no haber escrito esto antes, Sasuke._

_La verdad, nunca pensé que quisieras algún día en tu vida recibir una de estas._

_Si es lo que mi teme quiere, yo se lo daré._

_¿Recuerdas cómo nos conocimos?_

_Gracias a esos dichosos apuntes de Química-no-se-qué. En la secundaria._

_Recuerdo como nos comenzamos a hacer novio..._

Sí, él también lo recodaba_._

_Cuando corría por los pasillos con una multitud femenina detrás de mí, queriendo castrarme y decapitarme por darte aquél beso accidental que fue por un empujón. Esa pelirrosa me asustaba, sus ojos me daban mucho miedo._

_También recuerdo cómo me protegiste de esa multitud con un:_

"_No le toquen, él es mío"_

_Me enojé._

_Lo admito, soy sincero´ttebayo._

¿A qué venía eso?

_Y después te respondí en un grito:_

"_¡¿Quién es de quien, bastardo?!"_

_Y me dijiste._

"_Eres mío, después de aquél beso ere de mi propiedad"_

_Me gustaban mucho tus celos de aquél entonces con Sai y Kiba, Gaara también se divertía mirándote de lejos. _

_No sé ni que estoy escribiendo´tttebayo. _

_Las palabras se están haciendo solas, yo solo sé que estoy escribiendo para mi ser más querido._

_Disculpa a este dobe por no escribirte antes, ahora mismo me siento como un ridículo y cursi._

_Nos vemos cuando termines de leer esto, Sasuke._

_TU dobe, Naruto._

_PD: ¡Si aún estás afuera, tráeme un Ramen, no olvides la salsa de soya!_

¡Jhá! ¡Ese dobe! ¿Cómo leería eso cuando aún estaba en la calle? Definitivamente esas palabras eran de Naruto.

Y entonces comprendió, sí le gustaba la carta. Pero prefería escuchar esas palabras de Naruto.

Toda esa carta eran palabras. Pero eran mejor escucharlas directamente de esos labios que lo tenían loco. Por que así era estar con Naruto, no se sabe lo que te espera.

¿Verdad, Sasuke?

_**Final alternativo.**_

_De Naruto._

_Para Sasuke-teme._

Sintió su corazón correr más rápido dentro de su pecho. Con rapidez abrió el sobre naranja con motas rojas y leyó con lentitud, para grabarse cada palabra, el contenido.

_Teme, en esta carta que está en tus manos, diré lo que te he querido decir desde que nos conocimos. Aquella vez en la que te pedí prestado un cuaderno para Química II que por cierto, lo siento, jeje, lo perdí._

Después una cara, o eso parecía, con una sonrisa grande, las cuatro marcas a los lados de cada mejilla, seguramente era Naruto, y un "Dattebayo" en un globito. Continuó con su lectura, ansioso por saber que más había en ese pedazo de papel de color morado, con tinta plateada. Hermosamente combinados.

_Lo que tanto te quería decir, en aquél momento en que vi tu cara amargado fue…_

_¿Ola ke ase?_

_¿Mirándome feo o ke ase? }:B_

-¿Enserio?-

Una carcajada inundó toda la sala.

-Nunca cambiarás, Naruto.- dijo con una sonrisa. Apretó el cuerpo de Naruto encima de él.

Por qué no importaba si no tenía lo que tanto soñó desde hace años. Con Naruto a su lado, no necesitaba una carta para confiar en su amor, no necesitaba palabras escritas. Era mejor escucharlo. Mucho, mucho mejor. Por qué las letras no son las mejores ¿Verdad, Sasuke?

**¿Continuará…?**

**Seme **En una relación de hombres, el seme es el activo. Para que me entiendan algunos, el que penetra. El semental.

**Uke **Al contrario del **Seme**, el **Uke **es el pasivo, la persona que es la receptora, osea, la que "recibe" ¡Que vá! ¡Al que se la meten! xD

Díganme, ¿Cuál de los dos finales les gustó más? ¿El de la historia o el alternativo? No me decidía cual poner, por eso puse los dos.

¿Continuará…?

Pos no lo sé xD

¿La quieren? O ¿La dejo así?

Ustedes decidan, yo igual mente subiré otro fanfic de esta pareja próximamente, posiblemente, lo más seguro, es que sea para mañana.

Un adelantito pues xD

**Adelanto.**

-¡Naruto!-

-¡Delfines y chicles!-

-Nnh, Idiota.-

Naruto comenzó a parpadear, dándose cuenta que había recordado algunas cosas de hace años. Ahora tenía 18 años, al igual que Sasuke. Su vista borrosa no detectaba ningún tipo de mancha negra, el cabello de Sasuke, lo que le decía que Sasuke no estaba delante de él. Se sentó un poco y después estiró los brazos, sus ojos volvieron a empañarse de humedad, ahora estaban lagrimosos. El aroma de Sasuke entró por sus fosas nasales y recordó el causante de su desastroso amanecer.

-¡Me despertaste, teme!- comenzó a acostumbrarse poco a poco a la luz, pues fue bruscamente despertado que no lo había hecho anterior mente. Una brisa helada recorrió su cuerpo que ahora se daba cuenta, sólo poseía un bóxer color naranja con elástico negro. El frío se volvió presente en su cuerpo nuevamente y buscó algo caliente que estaba a su lado. Sus manos se apretaron con fuerza a aquél objeto para después escuchar un quejido.

-No tan fuerte, _usuratonkachi_…-

-¡¿Pero qué…?! ¡¿Otra vez?!-

Naruto retiró con rapidez sus manos de aquella piel cubierta por ropa aún. Apretó sus puños y después señaló con un dedo acusador a Sasuke.

-¡Deja de entrar a mi casa cada vez que te plazca, Sasuke-teme!-

Sasuke volvió a recostar sobre el futon que estaba en medio de la propia sala de Naruto. E ignorándolo olímpicamente, le dio la espalda para revolverse entre las sábanas, buscando una mejor posición.

-¡Joder! ¡Ya no puedo ni dormir a gusto sin que teme´s entren por no-sé-donde a mi cama!-

-La ventana…- murmuró algo adormilado el Uchiha, para después darse una media vuelta y encarar la mirada azulina del rubio con sus ojos profundos y negros, estremeciéndolo. –Siempre…- soltó un ligero bostezó. Continuó: -Siempre la dejas abierta, dobe…-

**Fin de adelanto.**

_Me hubiese gustado mucho poner el lemon en este fanfic, pero no, el lemon vendrá en el siguiente, mi primer lemon de esta pareja será en mi primer historia dirigida a mi mejor amiga. Espero sean pacientes con esto._

Nos vemos en ese fanfic, espero lo lean y me den su buena opinión, igual mente aceparé malas.

Nos leemos mañana, posiblemente.

**Gaby007**

_¿Reviews?_


End file.
